The Five Pillars of Islam are presented in the Qur'an as a framework for worship and a sign of commitment to the faith. Fulfilling the obligations of three of the five pillars of Islam requires that Muslims be of sound health and fitness. The second pillar requires performance of five daily prayers. The prayers are to be performed at specific times that vary throughout the year depending on the rising and setting of the sun, which depends upon the date and geographical location. Prior to each prayer, ritual ablution, Wudo, is performed. Additionally, each prayer is performed facing Qibla (Mecca) and consists of the repetition of actions and words, where the specific action, specified by a Rakha number, varies according to the time of day and other circumstances.
A device is needed to aid Muslims in becoming/staying physically fit and in performing the five daily prayers, specifically notifying an individual in advance of the time to pray, the direction of Qibla, and the correct Rakha number.